Snow tracks
by Skrillexia
Summary: This is almost like the actual episode but the only difference is i'm using James but Gordon will be in it, now about the story, James ignores the fat controller's advice to not go over hills and it end up a disaster. Also he didn't listen to Gordon.


Snow tracks

**This is my own version of the season 13 episode "snow tracks", instead of using Gordon I'm going to be using James but Gordon will be in it, hope you like it =).**

**Summary**: - James is given an important job of taking some china to the docks, but he ignores the fat controller's advice to not go over hills in the snowy weather but James ignores the fat controller and it results in a disaster.

It was the snowy season on the island of Sodor; everywhere you looked it was covered in snow. The engines were at the sheds.

**Percy**: Wow it's been snowing.

**Thomas**: I like snow but I don't like wearing my snowplough.

**Gordon**: Better to be safe than sorry Thomas.

**Thomas**: Good point.

James snorted

**James**: You're all a bunch of wimps you'm letting a bit of snow bother you, it won't bother me.

**Gordon**: Snow can be tricky James I should know I've had experience with snow before and believe me it's not pretty.

**James**: Don't be so overprotective Gordon, snow is soft and I'll push through it easily.

Gordon rolled his eyes.

Just then the fat controller arrived.

**Fat controller**: James I have an important job for you, I would like you to take some china to the docks.

James was delighted.

**Fat controller**: A word of warning James snow can be tricky make sure you puff the long way round and don't go up any hills.

**James**: Yes sir.

**Fat controller**: The rest of you will do your normal jobs, but be careful with the snow try and avoid going up hills.

The engines nodded, the fat controller left.

**James**: As if I'm going to puff the long way round, the hills won't bother me.

Just then Rebecca arrived.

**Rebecca**: Hi guys

**All**: Hello Rebecca

**Rebecca**: I love the snow, especially when you can do this.

Rebecca picked up some snow and made it into a ball and threw it at Gordon, it splattered onto Gordon's face.

**Gordon**: *gasps* Bloody hell that's cold.

Gordon wiped the snow off his face and picked up some snow.

**Rebecca**: Oh crap.

**Gordon**: I agree Rebecca.

Gordon threw the snowball it got Rebecca on the face. Everyone laughed. Rebecca whipped the snow off her face.

**Rebecca**: Nice shot.

Gordon smiled.

**James**: Anyway as I was saying, snow won't bother me I'll go over every hill.

**Gordon**: James listen to the fat controller's advice don't go over hills.

**James**: Shut up Gordon, I know best so there.

The he puffed away to get his snowplough fitted.

**Rebecca**: What was that all about?

**Edward**: James being his boastful self.

**Gordon**: The fat controller gave James an important job and he told James not to go over hills, but does he listen no.

**Rebecca**: What might happen to him?

**Gordon**: Well he might end up sliding about trying to get up the hills or causing an accident.

**Rebecca**: Oh.

**Edward**: We'd better get to work.

The engines agreed, so one by one they puffed out of the sheds to get their snowploughs fitted.

Meanwhile James had his snowplough fitted and he was puffing along the line with his trucks full of china. Soon he came to a hill he smiled.

**James**: I'll get up this hill easily; I'll prove to Gordon that snow doesn't bother me.

James raced up the hill.

**James**: This is easy.

He soon reached the top.

**James**: Piss easy.

But then he found going down the other side wasn't so easy, he went faster and faster.

**James**: Bloody hell!

Henry was coming the other way, he saw James.

**Henry**: Slow down James!

James braked hard but he couldn't slow down, snow from James' wheels splattered all over Henry's face.

**Henry**: YUCK! James you bloody idiot!

James didn't hear as he sped down the line.

Henry puffed crossly into Marron station, Gordon and Rebecca were there.

**Gordon**: My god Henry what happened to you?

**Henry**: That red idiot, he was coming down the hill way too fast and he splattered snow in my face.

**Gordon**: That's what happens when you go too fast down a hill, snow from your wheels splatter somebody in the face.

**Henry**: Man you really do know about snow.

**Gordon**: I've had my own experience.

**Rebecca**: Really?

**Gordon**: Yeah, I was taking the express it was a day like this, I decided to go up one hill for a shortcut and I found it quite easy but then I went down the other side too fast and I ended up splattering Percy in the face.

**Henry**: *chuckles* oh dear.

**Gordon**: I know I apologised to Percy afterwards.

**Rebecca**: Cool

The guard blew his whistle.

**Gordon**: I'll see you later Henry.

**Henry**: Bye Gordon

**Rebecca**: Bye Henry

**Henry**: Bye Becky

Gordon whistled then puffed out of the station.

Meanwhile James came to another hill; it was steeper than the last one and the snow was deeper.

**James**: This hill maybe steeper and the snow maybe steeper but I'll still make it.

James raced up the hill.

**James**: This is going to be easy.

But half way up his wheels were slipping, James was puffing harder and harder.

**James**: *pant* bloody hell, this is hard work!

James puffed his hardest and finally he made it to the top, he was delighted.

The he saw a big pile of snow.

Gordon was at the bottom his signal was red, he saw James race down the hill, the snow went all over James' face.

**James**: I can't see, I can't see!

Gordon and Rebecca laughed.

**Gordon**: I knew that would happen to James.

**Rebecca**: Own experience?

**Gordon**: No not this time, it happened to Percy.

**Rebecca**: Do we need to go up the hill?

**Gordon**: We're not facing the hill; we need to go the same way James just went.

**Rebecca**: Oh, thank god.

Gordon chuckled, the signal changed then they puffed on.

They saw James he bumped into some slate trucks.

**Rebecca**: Oh dear is he ok?

**Gordon**: He's fine.

James was covered in slate dust.

**James**: Oh man my lovely paint, at least I can see.

James reversed out of the siding and puffed down the main line.

Gordon puffed into Knapford station, the fat controller was there.

**Gordon**: Hello sir

**Fat controller**: Hello Gordon, did you follow my advice.

**Gordon**: I always do don't I.

The fat controller chuckled.

**Fat controller**: Is everybody else following my advice.

**Gordon**: I'm not sure, I know Henry is.

**Fat controller**: Ok Gordon.

Gordon smiled then puffed away to put his coaches at the depo.

The snow was even deeper, James was puffing hard.

**James**: Bloody hell.

Then he came to Gordon's hill it was the biggest hill, James gulped.

**James**: I'll make up this hill; I'll prove to Gordon that snow won't bother me.

James puffed slowly up Gordon's hill.

**James**: Snow is soft I'll push through it easily.

But the snow wasn't soft it was starting to form a giant snowball, it got bigger and bigger.

**James**: S**t!

The snowball was too heavy for James to push, the snowball began to push James back down the hill, James raced backwards down the hill he puffed into a siding.

**James**: I'm sure the snowball will miss me now.

But James was wrong the giant snowball swerved into the siding.

**James**: Daaaaaam!

The giant snowball crashed into James, he looked like a snow engine.

**James**: Help!

James tried to whistle but he couldn't his fire had gone out.

**James**: I should've listened to the fat controller's advice and not gone over hills.

James felt terrible.

**James**: I should've listened to Gordon he's had experience with snow and I didn't listen *sighs* I hope somebody saves me.

Just then he heard a whistle it was Gordon he stopped by James.

**Gordon**: I told you snow could be tricky.

**James**: *sighs* I know, I've been a very silly engine by not listening to the fat controller or listening to you, you've had experience with snow and I didn't take the opportunity to listen, I'm sorry Gordon.

Gordon smiled.

**Gordon**: Don't worry James everyone has days when they think they are the best, but they end up failing.

James blushed.

**Gordon**: C'mon let's get you out of this snow drift.

**James**: Actually Gordon it was a giant snowball.

Gordon laughed so did James.

Gordon was coupled up to the back of James' train.

**Gordon**: Ready James?

**James**: Ready.

Gordon pulled his hardest then finally James was free.

**James**: Thanks Gordon

**Gordon**: *pant* no problem, you need to lose a few pounds.

James laughed.

Gordon helped James to the coaling plant, James felt much better, then he gulped.

**James**: Erm Gordon, do you want to be the back engine of this very important train.

Gordon smiled.

**Gordon**: Of course James.

Gordon buffered up to the train and together they set off for the docks.

They arrived at the docks just in time.

**Dock manager**: Well done James.

James felt proud, and then they puffed away to the sheds.

When they arrived the fat controller was there, James was nervous.

**Fat controller**: Well done James you have followed my advice and didn't go up any hills.

**James**: Well I need to confess, I ignored your advice I went up every hill I came to and I ended up getting into a bad situation, I'm sorry sir.

**Fat controller**: Have you learnt your lesson James.

**James**: Yes sir, but I can't take all the credit I had some help from a good friend *winks at Gordon*

Gordon smiled and winked at James.

**Rebecca**: Now James has had some experience with snow.

Everyone laughed.

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a comment =)**


End file.
